Un millón de años
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Una noche, Sesshomaru camina por el amplio bosque en busca de un lugar que no le gusta visitar, a pesar de todo, llega y pasa tiempo solo hasta que una voz lo interrumpe y cambia el rumbo de sus pensamientos.


Este drabble existe debido a una dinámica que hice el fin de semana pasado en el chat grupal de la comunidad Sesshome.

Creí que era justo darles algo por su esfuerzo, gracias a todas por participar y

Gracias a mi querida y amada beta FiraLili, Muchas felicidades a la ganadora

.

GC MOON

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de un personaje.  
 **DISCALIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

* * *

—Un millón de años—

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche era profunda, la densa brisa se apoderaba de los bosques y las nubes cargadas de agua invadían los cielos; el viento soplaba moviendo la cabellera platinada que se encontraba en la pequeña colina; las ropas blancas y la delicada piel eran iluminadas por los relámpagos que caían ocasionalmente cerca de ahí, él sabía que la tormenta llegaría pronto y no le importaba.

Caminaba con pasos firmes y fluidos como era de esperarse de un majestuoso lord que gobernaba con naturalidad sobre la faz de la tierra; su inmensa aura de poder se sentía a la distancia y no había ser alguno que se atreviera a desafiarlo aun si consideraban que era un momento "oportuno"

Cuando llegó al gigantesco árbol que buscaba suspiró pesadamente y sus manos se hicieron puño rasgando su piel logrando derramar gotas de sangre que caían sobre el pasto, tomó la pequeña flor que tenía guardada entre sus prendas y se hincó sobre una rodilla en el suelo, frunció el ceño y colocó el lirio blanco en el pequeño recipiente de oro que permanecía intacto en su sitio.

Su bestia rugía reconociendo el aroma del lugar recordando lo que había sucedido, maldecía por todos los medios posibles encontrarse ahí y odiaba con intensidad la situación, ¿De qué le había servido ser el Daiyokai más letal y poderoso de todos los tiempos?, ¿De qué le servía toda su gloria?. De nada, y como testigo de su derrota, estaba ese bosque y aquél árbol que guardaba esa lápida.

El viento sopló más fuerte y su sensible olfato le recordó un aroma que se había convertido importante de identificar y agradable apreciar de cerca, pero, ya no tenía la posibilidad de volver a sentirlo porque esa persona ya no existía; ahora todo era parte de su recuerdo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la inmensidad del bosque y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaron su ropa y su rostro, lo cual, carecía de importancia, necesitaba entender lo que había sucedido aquella vez, necesitaba saber por qué no pudo salvarla, no se trataba de una respuesta que llegaría mágicamente a él porque ya la tenía, pero no lo admitía. Era la ley de la vida para los débiles y patéticos humanos; ella se había ido de su lado para siempre y no quería aceptarlo, ¿Por qué no podían vivir millones de años como ellos?

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el ruido de las hojas que golpeaban entre sí por el viento, las gotas y los relámpagos que caían sobre la tierra, era música de fondo para sus pensamientos que ignoraban el paso del tiempo al estar frente a ese lugar. Sintió unos brazos que le rodearon firmemente y el cuerpo ajeno que se recargaba en su espalda silenciosamente.

—Sesshomaru— pronunció aquella voz con tristeza.

Como esperaba, no recibió respuesta por parte del platinado y se aferró más a él, giró su rostro recargando su frente en la espalda masculina e intentó hablar con claridad luchando en contra de sus propios sentimientos.

—Tenía que pasar, no fue la culpa de nadie.

Estaba de rodillas ante el Daiyokai más peligroso y le hablaba tratando de consolar ese corazón dolido y orgulloso; con seguridad pensaba que sufría pero él nunca lo diría con palabras, solo había detalles que lo demostraban, como ese momento. La respiración del platinado se marcaba con un ligero compás en la presión de sus manos que subían y bajaban.

—Ella tuvo una vida plena gracias a ti — movió sus manos hacia arriba aferrándose a los amplios hombros del platinado —Tu le diste una segunda oportunidad y le brindaste algo que nadie más pudo darle — su voz se quebró y las lágrimas que estaban reprimidas comenzaron a salir.

Cuando Sesshomaru percibió el olor salino del cuerpo ajeno salió de sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro largo y profundo, sabía que era verdad, pero no le gustaba admitir que era algo natural, ella había muerto después de muchos años; como humana, su cuerpo era frágil y se desgastaba considerablemente rápido para él.

Quitó los brazos que lo envolvían y se levantó, se giró y se quedó en silencio observando a quien anteriormente se aferraba a su cuerpo, le extendió sus manos y le ayudó a levantarse; la lluvia era suave y se sentía como una caricia sobre sus cuerpos.

—Este Sesshomaru nunca más perderá algo que le pertenezca— Determinó con voz autoritaria mirando los ojos contrarios con seguridad y firmeza confirmando sus palabras.

Recibió una amplia sonrisa en respuesta.

—Eso espero — Contestó la voz femenina. —Porque ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente— Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, besó su frente y la abrazó envolviéndola en su cuerpo protectoramente.

—Ni Naraku pudo acabar contigo mujer— comentó el lord del oeste recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su firme pecho por la delicada mano femenina.

—Llámame por mi nombre, tantos años y todavía tengo que decirte eso— bufó molesta.

La mujer se dejó llevar en el calor que proporcionaba el pecho de su pareja, de su amado Sesshomaru. De pronto, soltó de golpe todo el aire y se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo varonil; el platinado la separó un poco para ver el rostro de dolor en ella y su bestia gruñó.

—¡Kagome!

La nombrada sonrió al escuchar el tono de voz tan inusual en él, y comenzó a reírse una vez que pasó el dolor, el Daiyokai frunció el ceño al ver tan repentino cambio en el humor de ella.

—Solo fue una contracción Sessh— Llevó su mano al rostro del platinado y con la otra guió la ajena hasta su abultado vientre —Parece que _alguien_ está impaciente por conocerte.

Sesshomaru acortó la distancia entre ellos, sin apartar su mano del lugar donde se sentían las pequeñas y duras pataditas besó con delicadeza a su mujer.

No importaba la lluvia, no importaban los vientos fuertes que ocasionaba el clima, solo quería transmitirle que aunque pasaran los meses, días y años, estaría ahí a su lado y que no habría nada que no hiciera para hacerle sentir su amor y protegerla de cualquier amenaza; la muerte de Rin había ocasionado un gran dolor pero, imaginarse pasar su vida sin Kagome y sus hijos era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, quería estar con ella un millón de años o más.

-FIN

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **NA: Ahora si, a llorar.**

Fira:

¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SUFRÍ CON ESTO!

Mis ideas rondaban por la mente, y nada me convencía; cuando pienso en satisfacer los exigentes gustos de Fira sé que es difícil y esto me tenía mas que atormentada, en primera, NO tenía como pedirle ayuda a mi beta (aunque si lo hice una vez con una palabra) y tampoco a Raquel ya que con su trabajo a penas y platica.  
Juro que no quería hacer algo umm no sad, pero mi alma impura y con sed de dolor pudo más al final, pero... también te di amor, no (?)

 ***Dato curioso:** Kagome está embarazada y de su tercer hijo, en un universo alterno de la autora FiraLili el cual, en mi pequeña y retorcida mentecita es Kenta, el bebé de la familia.


End file.
